


Вся соль их отношений

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Lady_Nataly



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - мини [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Flogging, M/M, Tony is a Bad Boy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Тони большой мальчик, но непослушный





	Вся соль их отношений

Уже третью ночь Питер не мог выспаться. Университет и патрули высасывали из него все силы. Хотя, конечно, не только они…  
  
Питер со вздохом потёр глаза, в которые будто щедро сыпанули песка, а потом соли, чтобы побольнее. И принялся за яичницу.  
  
— Папочка, передай, пожалуйста, соль.  
  
Тон, идеально выверенный, в меру сладкий и капризный, звучал из уст Тони великолепной музыкой для ушей Питера. Тот улыбнулся — ведь может же, когда захочет.  
  
Питер обрадовался этой простой фразе, и даже сонная дымка перед глазами слегка рассеялась. Он подхватил со стола солонку и подал её требовательно тянувшему руку Тони.  
  
— Держи.  
  
Тони благодарно кивнул, прикрыв глаза.  
  
— Спасибо, папочка.  
  
Улыбка Питера стала ещё шире. Он чуть повернул голову — и наткнулся на лицо кэпа. На нём — лице, не кэпе, — застыло выражение праведного ужаса.  
  
— Папочка? — елейным тоном поинтересовалась Наташа, ложась роскошной грудью на столешницу, и внимательно вгляделась в Питера. — С каких это пор ты оформил опеку над Тони?  
  
— Ты его не расслышала, Нат? — хохотнул Клинт — ему ситуация, похоже, от души нравилась. — Не опекун. Па-а-апочка!  
  
Питер наконец осознал случившееся. Сон окончательно сошёл с него, и он перевёл взгляд на довольного произведённым эффектом Тони. Позёр! И ведь знал же Питер, что рано или поздно он проболтается, а сам, дурак, ещё подыграл!  
  
«Кто-то будет сегодня наказан, да?»  
  
Последняя фраза прозвучала у Питера в голове.  
  
Он поискал глазами Ванду, и та заговорщически подмигнула ему.  
  
— О, йа, — сказал Питер голосом гнусавого немца, — папочка быть очень зол.  
  
— Фу-у-у, — рассмеявшись, протянула Наташа.  
  
Стив прижал ладонь к лицу с видом «я не знаю этих людей».  
  
— Не портил бы ты людям аппетит, Тони, — миролюбиво отозвался Брюс.  
  
До этого он молчал — и немудрено. Никому не были известны подробности его интимной жизни с Нат, спасибо Тони за звуко- и ударонепроницаемые стены базы.  
  
— А что я? — сразу вскинулся тот. — Это всё Питер!  
  
Питер устало, но с любовью посмотрел на него:  
  
— Доедай и пойдём.  
  
Тони тут же покладисто кивнул и с большим азартом начал расправляться с оставшейся едой под ошеломлёнными взглядами остальной команды.  


 

***

  
  
— Встань на колени и локти.  
  
От разрумянившейся, всё ещё влажной кожи Тони вкусно пахло. Питер закончил его вытирать и забрал полотенце, оставляя его обнажённым.  
  
Тони покорно принял указанную позу. Пятница контролировала температуру воздуха, так что он не дрожал. Питер ласково погладил его ягодицу, пробежался пальцами по расщелине. Анус был разработанным, края скользкими от смазки — Тони старательно подготовился для него.  
  
— Трахнешь меня, папочка?  
  
Питер обожал этот хриплый взрослый голос, имитирующий детские интонации. Он надавил кончиком указательного пальца на анус, поддразнивающе проникая на одну костяшку.  
  
Тони сдавленно выдохнул, подался назад, и Питер убрал руку.  
  
— Если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком, Тони. Тебе удобно?  
  
Тони уткнулся лбом в собственные предплечья.  
  
— Да, папочка.  
  
Питер зафиксировал ладонью Тони за поясницу и, тщательно рассчитывая силу, шлёпнул.  
  
— Ох!  
  
Несмотря на их «роли», реагировал на порку Тони по-взрослому. Но сегодня Питер намеревался действительно наказать его.  
  
— Кончишь, когда я разрешу, детка. Понял?  
  
Тони повёл плечами, будто стряхивая с себя его слова, но проворчал:  
  
— Да, папочка.  
  
Питер шлёпнул его сильнее.  
  
— Повтори?  
  
— Да, папочка!  
  
Теперь голос Тони звучал более покорно, и Питер погладил красный след от своей ладони.  
  
— Так лучше. Предупреждаю: я хочу довести тебя до слёз, но если будет слишком…  
  
— Стоп-слово — «кофе».  
  
Питер не видел, но, судя по тону сказанного, Тони закатил глаза.  
  
— Верно.  
  
Питер немного сдвинулся так, чтобы замахиваться было удобнее, и шлёпнул себя по бедру. Еле ощущалось. Отлично.  
  
Только потом он взялся за Тони. Тот ахал от каждого шлепка, вертел задницей и всем своим видом умолял трахнуть его. У Питера давно и твёрдо стоял, но он не отвлекался даже на то, чтобы поправить член в тесных уже джинсах. Иногда останавливался, сжимал красные ягодицы, и Тони стонал в голос, подаваясь навстречу его хватке.  
  
Питер бил несильно, но звонко — Тони обожал театральные эффекты. Из-за суперсилы Питер вечно осторожничал и пытался компенсировать это длительностью наказания и потаканием маленьким капризам Тони.  
  
Наконец Тони в ответ на очередной удар ладонью подался тазом вперёд, уходя из-под руки, и глухо застонал. Питер скользнул пальцами в расщелину его ягодиц, наклонился к уху и прошептал:  
  
— Как ты, малыш?  
  
Он выпрямился, ожидая ответа, и надавил на анус Тони, проникая внутрь одним пальцем. Смазки на такой трюк было как раз достаточно. Питер мокро и звонко поцеловал Тони в ягодицу, одновременно потерев простату кончиком пальца.  
  
— Я в п’р’дке, папочка…  
  
Тони поёжился, длинно выдохнув.  
  
— Мой мальчик, — Питер целовал горячие от прилившей к ним крови ягодицы, — мой плохой мальчик. Ты был таким непослушным сегодня…  
  
Тони выгнулся, потянувшись рукой к члену, но Питер не одёрнул его, решив посмотреть, что будет дальше. Тони пережал член у основания, чтобы не кончить — и Питер тут же сменил тон.  
  
— Умница.  
  
Он вынул палец, погладил сомкнувшиеся под прикосновением края ануса.  
  
— Ты будешь хорошим мальчиком, Тони?  
  
Питер рос без отца и не мог понять такой реакции, но его каждый раз вело от болезненно-подчиняющейся реакции Тони на его «отцовский» тон.  
  
— Да, папочка, — руку от члена Тони, впрочем, не убрал, — но я не выдержу сам. Можно мне кольцо?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Питер перегнулся через край кровати к открытому заранее чемоданчику с секс-девайсами, которые они использовали в постели, и на ощупь нашёл эрекционное кольцо.  
  
Стоило надеть его, Тони облегчённо выдохнул и поймал руку Питера, прижимаясь губами к тыльной стороне ладони:  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Питер погладил его по голове той же ладонью, что и шлёпал. Тони, зажмурившись, вжался в неё затылком. Он резко, в зависимости от настроения, принимал или отталкивал ласку и заботу. Поэтому Питер вообще взялся играть роль «папочки» — с такими качелями было очевидно, насколько Тони нуждается в любви и обижается, не получая её.  
  
Питер немного сжал его загривок, отнял руку и провёл ею по повлажневшей спине. Наклонился, уткнувшись лбом Тони в висок, прикоснулся губами к ушной раковине, шепча:  
  
— Я хочу завершить наказание. Ты готов, малыш?  
  
— Да. Папочка.  
  
Нестерпимое желание поцеловать Тони Питер старался никогда не игнорировать. Он чуть потянул Тони за ухо в немой просьбе, ненавязчиво подтолкнул подбородок вверх и прижался к губам. Тони приоткрыл рот. Они столкнулись языками, жадно, торопливо обласкали друг друга и разорвали поцелуй с влажным звуком.  
  
Питер уткнулся Тони в плечо, тщательно вспоминая самые противные вещи, какие только видел.  
  
— Тоже нужно кольцо, пап?  
  
Тони извернулся и довольно болезненно ухватил его зубами за мочку уха. Питер ойкнул, но это помогло — боль слегка отвлекла.  
  
— Нет, — сказал он, снова усаживаясь около бёдер Тони, — я справлюсь.  
  
Тони насмешливо фыркнул, за что получил более ощутимый шлепок. Но Тони не был бы собой, если бы не пытался выйти за рамки им же выстроенной модели поведения, пусть даже полушутя.  
  
Теперь Питер бил вполсилы. Ладонь начала гореть, но тихие, стонущие вздохи Тони, сопровождавшие каждый шлепок, того стоили.  
  
Потом Питер подхватил Тони под живот, делая шлепки больнее и серьёзнее. Головка напряжённого, сдавленного эрекционным кольцом члена при каждом соприкосновении ладони с ягодицей задевала предплечье Питера.  
  
Тони поджимал живот, охал, вздрагивал, но держался до последнего. Питер остановился ненадолго, когда почувствовал, как слабеет его выдержка, и снова погладил раскрасневшийся зад. Кожа горела огнём, а мурашки и хриплый вздох Тони показывали, как невероятно чувствителен он сейчас.  
  
Когда Питер снова ударил, Тони вскрикнул:  
  
— Пап!  
  
Шлепки тут же прекратились.  
  
— Да?  
  
Питер с нажимом провёл ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра Тони. Тот застонал.  
  
— Я почти. Я был хорошим. Можно?  
  
Отрывистая речь, «почти» — значит, Питер близок к цели.  
  
— Пять или семь?  
  
В ответ на этот вопрос Тони вздохнул, но честно сказал:  
  
— Семь.  
  
Питер сбавил силу шлепков, но всё равно уже на третьем плечи Тони задрожали от беззвучных рыданий. Едва ударив по ягодице в седьмой раз, Питер расстегнул ширинку джинсов и всего один раз проехался членом вдоль скользкой от смазки и пота расщелины. Кончая, он отстранился, направляя член так, чтобы сперма попадала только на алые следы шлепков на бледной коже.  
  
— Папочка, — всхлипнул Тони, вздрагивая всем телом.  
  
— Сейчас, малыш, — зашептал Питер, размазывая сперму по горячим ягодицам.  
  
От одного запаха — горючей смеси собственных ароматов их тел, секса и духов Тони — Питер снова был почти готов. Он помог себе ладонью, пока не отвердел окончательно, и собрал подостывшую сперму в горсть, раскрыл двумя пальцами анус Тони и затолкал её, скользкую и прохладную, внутрь. Тони тихонько даже не постанывал — подвывал, вздрагивая от каждого случайного прикосновения к простате.  
  
— Потерпи чуть-чуть.  
  
Питер проследил, чтобы Тони кивнул, и быстро растянул его, затем нашарил настоящую смазку и занялся собой. От вида доведённого до грани и балансирующего на ней Тони, обычно такого уверенного в себе и неприступного для всех, кроме Питера, у него едва пар из ушей не валил.  
  
— Какой ты… — шептал Питер, целуя мокрую от пота, красиво изогнутую спину, пока надрачивал ладонью в смазке свой член, — Тони, детка, ты такой замечательный. Мне так хорошо с тобой…  
  
Тони шумно, тяжело дышал, уткнувшись лбом в предплечья, и иногда шмыгал носом. Питер отчасти чувствовал себя законченной сволочью из-за того, что доводил Тони до такого, но почти отучил себя от этих мыслей. Тони нравилась его власть, а Питер полюбил её проявлять.  
  
— Пит… Папочка… Пожалуйста.  
  
Голос Тони нёс восхитительную смесь оттенков: желание, невольный стыд из-за собственных слёз, мольба и приказ.  
  
Питер встал на колени позади него, положил ладонь на поясницу:  
  
— Проси вслух.  
  
Он хотел — очень хотел! — войти наконец в Тони, но знал — нужно по-другому.  
  
Тони приподнялся на локтях, обернулся и глянул на Питера из-под слипшихся от слёз ресниц:  
  
— Выеби меня.  
  
Питеру пришлось снова сжать себя у основания, чтобы не кончить тут же. Он приставил головку к растянутой, всё ещё не закрывшейся после пальцев дырке и мучительно медленно вошёл. Мучительно для них обоих — но Питеру нравилось смотреть, как его член погружается в подготовленный анус, как туго его обтягивают натруженные края.  
  
Наконец мошонка коснулась поджавшихся в преддверии оргазма яиц Тони.  
  
— Я долго не смогу, — сразу предупредил Питер, погладив член Тони возле сжимающего его резинового ободка эрекционного кольца, — сейчас или потом?  
  
Заставлять себя говорить связно было тяжело, но Питер не был бы супергероем, если бы не мог это делать.  
  
— Потом, — натужно произнёс Тони — ему вообще сложно давались слова.  
  
Питер упёрся левой рукой в постель, правой обхватил Тони поперёк живота, целуя в плечо, и начал размашисто двигать бёдрами, трахая его под таким углом, чтобы не слишком стимулировать простату — это было бы жестоко.  
  
Его действительно не хватило надолго — Тони так искренне подавался навстречу, редко и коротко стонал, но каждый стон — хриплый, вымученный — отдавался Питеру прямиком в член.  
  
— Ох-Тони-я-сейчас, — скороговоркой сказал он, нащупывая эрекционное кольцо.  
  
Снял его — и придавил Тони за загривок к постели, заставляя изогнуться, чтобы сменился угол. Буквально нескольких толчков хватило, чтобы Тони согнуло в судороге. Член Питера сжали резко сократившиеся мышцы, и он тоже кончил, вжимаясь грудью в спину Тони, но не заваливая его на постель.  
  
Оргазм был оглушительный — Питеру понадобилась пара минут, чтобы прийти в себя. Затем он опустился к ногам завалившегося на бок Тони и пристроился возле его задницы. Из растраханной дырки сочилась сперма.  
  
Питер положил ладони на ягодицы Тони, промурлыкал довольно:  
  
— Хороший мальчик, дай папочке взглянуть, что у тебя есть.  
  
Тони расслабленно вздохнул и поднатужился. Сперма потекла из дырки сильнее, обильнее, и Питер накрыл натруженные края губами, высасывая её.  
  
— Блядь, Питер, — слабо засопротивлялся Тони, но получил профилактический шлепок по заднице и притих.  
  
Питер вылизывал его анус, пока оттуда не перестало течь, вытер рот и улёгся позади Тони в позу «большой ложечки». Тони поёрзал, прижимаясь к нему сильнее, притиснул задницу к обмякшему члену и сонно пробормотал:  
  
— Спасибо, Пит.  
  
Вместо ответа Питер поцеловал его за ухом и обнял поперёк живота. Тони уже задрёмывал, расслабленно и спокойно дыша.  
  
Питер уткнулся носом в его затылок, вдыхая такой родной запах. Сердце Питера было переполнено любовью — и ему было всё равно, насколько Тони сломлен, как сильно будет рисковать собой, чтобы исправить старые ошибки. Питер знал, что его место — за плечом Тони, и оставить его он сможет, только умерев.  
  
Потому что Тони был нужен кто-то, кто согреет его, утешит, спрячет от всего мира и позволит ненадолго показать свою слабость.  
  
Тони заворочался у Питера в объятиях и накрыл его руку своей.


End file.
